A treasure to be protected
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Shunuki. Shunsui knew Ukitake as one thing. His treasure, one he wanted for all of his eternity. Yaoi.


Summary: Shunsui knew Ukitake as one thing. His treasure, one he wanted for all of his eternity.  
But love itself pulls Ukitake away, and when promises exchanged are looked back upon, he realizes love pales in comparison to the life of his love which he has been given.

Pairing: this gives my entire story away... Shunsui x Ukitake [ Shunuki ], Ukitake x Sōjun Kuchiki, hinted Shunsui x Nanao if you think hard... My story has been given away...

Time taken place: Roughly 150-250 years ago and also the Winter War.

Character involved: Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, Yamamoto, Sōjun Kuchiki, Nanao Ise, and to a lesser note Ginrei Kuchiki and a random OC added in of little to no significance. Oh, Byakuya's mentioned, but only as a child...

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns all characters and certain lines in this near the end. So not all hate for it should be directed at me.  
Spoilers for chapter 520.

Author's note: Admit it, I'm onto something with Jūshirō Ukitake and Sōjun Kuchiki.  
Anyways, I must say this is one of my better ones so enjoy. Comments are always appreciated. And without further notes from me, *bows*

_

A pale hand reached out and brushed the ivory strands away from sparkling green eyes. The hand failed to go away as it softly traced downwards, past dark eyebrows, and to soft pink lips. A questioning murmur left those rose lips as another hand delved underneath the white scripted with black. Past the crimson lining, the black cloth, and the last layer of white which kept him concealed. The hand stroked the bare flesh of his back, slowly moving forward. A small shiver ran through the body, making it shake against the smooth gliding hand. As the hand slid downwards a gasp was caught in the unmoving one. A strand of mumbled words followed, joined by sounds of pain and pleasure.  
Slowly but surely the porcelain colored hand grabbed hold of the other, and a loud cry broke through quivering lips. All was let loose. The hand tightened, the other grabbing the object behind the two, a tree covered in serene pink petals. The other began to sob. Cries, blood, tears, and jerked movements filling the void of his actions.  
Wet lips smashed into his, making him taste himself. He shook his head to fight it, but he was only pinned back until his hair became tangled against the small jagged pieces of bark.  
His space intruded on, blood pooling in his mouth. He curled up, coughs riveting through his body. He found thanks in not being touched, and he welcomed the actions of his curse at the time. His breathing was heavy when he finished, his eyes watering. The waiting was up. He was smashed back to the wall, his blood drank, his lips bruising. Eager hands began exploring his body, gripping, touching, rubbing. He moved from being a precious gift to a toy.  
He tried to push the other away, but his body was too weak. He felt his body pushed down until his back was against the soft grass. His uniform was ripped off in a hurry until he was laying in a mess of cloth and falling petals. He panted, looking up to beg for it to stop. It didn't.  
Pleasure and pain twisted into a sickening mix, one he begged for upon being told. His body betrayed him, as he was betrayed with the other.  
Time lost count, his veins felt like they were on fire, and he felt too weak to move. His body was coated in sweat, and he was left alone. His haori was thrown over his body, becoming wet by various liquids. He panted, unable to move a single limb. He felt his body get picked up, and he curled around the stronger figure. He closed his eyes and let his mind enter the same state of his body. He faintly felt wet lips trail hungrily down his neck as his mind faded in a blank darkness.

~

"Damned brat." The words were hissed, and the white-haired man was silent. He felt a cup of tea brought to his lips and he sipped it, feeling his hair get caught to be tied out of his still sweat covered face. Blankets were fixed over him and he was shown every care possible to him. He wanted to tell the words to stop, he could have fought against it. He didn't have anything wrong against the person other than what happened.  
He felt a finger softly rub against his split lip, a bit of kidō soaking in. The skin healed itself and he flicked it with his tongue to get a feel of the new placement of flesh. A small nod ensured his healer was happy and he was once more unclothed. This time it was slow and softly, and his body was healed under warm hands.  
Eventually he was picked up and he groaned in pain. He was soon placed in warm water filled to the brim with bubbles. He sighed and let himself sink in the warmth, closing his eyes. He felt water scooped onto his head, rubbing his hair to have it washed. He dunked his head under the water then felt a sweet scented liquid poured over it.  
"We can have Yama-jii kick that damned Kuchiki brat out." Before he could answer a hand went on his head and he breathed in water. He sputtered as he was pulled back up. More lotions covered him and he lowered his gaze to the foaming bubbles.  
"Stop saying damn." There was no answer as he was once more placed underwater. This time he knew well enough to close his mouth. More wounds were healed and through the morning he was silent in thought as he was healed, washed, dried, and dressed. When it was all done they were in his private quarters, drinking tea, or in the case of his friend, sake.  
To Ukitake it was as if the unsaid made such a loud noise, a scream which made him move unwillingly. As time went on he couldn't be soothed. Each second made him worse, and at last he cracked when Shunsui tried to once more pet his hair.  
"Stop!" Sobs broke through the recently healed lips, tears streaming down emerald eyes. Each cry made him drown in memories, and he began to trash around. He was faintly aware of Shunsui hugging him close, and he struck him over and over again. Shunsui didn't move, holding him securely. His hat was knocked a stray, and the sounds of falling objects was like thunder to his ears. But the only thing he could truly hear was the pain of his friend. The sobs, the cries, the pleas to stop.  
"Jū-chan, I'm so sorry for letting this happen." At the call of his nickname, one which only a single person had ever spoken, he stopped. He looked at Shunsui's face, where deep purple bruises covered tanned skin. He gasped, pale and shaking hands reaching to cover his mouth, eyes still soaked in tears.  
"I- I- so- sorry." Eventually he choked out the words, and Shunsui soothingly pet his hair again.  
"It's alright. I shouldn't keep you in here. We should get you somewhere you can truly heal." The white-haired man sniffled, not making any other motions to move besides his vigorous shaking.  
"Why don't we tell Yama-jii?" "N-no, I- I can handle my- myself." Shunsui picked up his hat and placed it on Ukitake's head, tilting it slightly. Ukitake's sniffling stopped as he looked up, where his vision was now blocked by the wide brim. Shunsui then nodded to no one in particular.  
"You won't even have to look at anybody. Come on, we'll do this together." Ukitake shook his head, pulling the hat off so it could once more grace the chocolate hair. He then pulled his hair from the elastic, making it fall over his eyes. He then bowed his head, allowing nobody to see his expression and only small slivers of his face. He breathed softly and Shunsui slowly rubbed his back.  
"Let's go then." Shunsui stood up, his strong grip keeping Ukitake from falling. Shunsui noticed that as they walked through the thirteenth division, Ukitake seemed more nervous. He straightened up, didn't lean on Shunsui, and wiped strands of hair behind his ear. He managed to smile, make small talk, and gracefully accept the compliments of having his hair down. Shunsui felt a bit of pride for his friend, being able to pull through so well for his division. They were captains, he mussed, no matter what happened to them, they had to quite bluntly suck it up for their divisions. That was what they were told as they trained for their positions, their bodies constantly being broken, pride trampled on, and embarrassment too easily sparred on them. And it was all for one thing. So they could stand up tall for their division. But there was some things only a friend knew.  
Ukitake's lips were held tightly together unless he had to answer, his eyes wavered to every spot but where the speaker stood. His hands gripped Shunsui's pink flowered robe so hard Shunsui thought holes would be ripped in. But those sparkling eyes, beautiful voice, and sweet words which made most keep silent if they found anything wrong with him. But one stepped the boundary.  
Shunsui watched over Ukitake, steadily pulling him away so each conversation was short. He knew the man could spend all day talking to others if let be. The majority of the conversations were over his hair. Ukitake simply said he couldn't find anything to tie it back that day and it seemed like a nice change. And if the man they admired the most wanted to change his appearance, they had nothing bad to say. Ukitake refused the hair ribbons or elastics his subordinates eagerly offered. Shunsui started to count how many times his companion could say thank you and refuse said hair ribbons or elastics. He was in the twenties and he wondered exactly how many people tied their head back before noticing some were offering to go find some for him.  
And that was where one subordinate came in. She seemed like the others, a happy, looking to please, recruit with admiration brimming in her eyes for Ukitake. She pulled her own hair ribbon out for him and Ukitake politely declined. She went on to say it was no problem and began to do it for him. That was when time seemed to stop.  
Shunsui felt Ukitake tighten the impossibly strong grip to such a degree Shunsui was afraid the man would faint. He looked over to see Ukitake shivering, biting his lower lip, and eyes glazing over. It felt like each second went extremely slow. Ukitake caught Shunsui's eye and closed his own. Shunsui decided to act before Ukitake had a mental breakdown. The man seemed quite close to one.  
"Nnn, he likes the change."  
Shunsui swiftly pulled the ribbon out, placed it in the girl's hands, and pushed Ukitake away with such a quick pace the ill man almost tumbled into the ground. The girl seemed confuse to such a degree Shunsui gave her a wink.  
"He looks sexier this way, no?" Shunsui's years of flirting came into use and the girl blushed madly. Shunsui knew she wouldn't say a word and she was gone quite quickly after that. Ukitake was about to speak but Shunsui shushed him. Ukitake bowed his head ever so slightly and Shunsui wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"You did good. We'll take the back paths."  
Ukitake could hardly nod as he let the strands of hair fall over his face. The warm spring sun couldn't soothe any of him. In fact, he wanted to hide from it. He reached out and with shaking fingers plucked Shunsui's hat and put it on his own head. Shunsui merely held him closer and perched it to an attractive angle.  
"You look good today, Jū-chan. Such beauty shouldn't be taken by only one soul." Shunsui's flattery was sincere as he brought a hand up to Ukitake's head and threaded it through the snow-white hair. Ukitake froze up but slowly relaxed as Shunsui used his hand to hold Ukitake close.  
Under any other situations, Shunsui would have made his friend laugh to be able to hear such beautiful sounds from that melodic voice. He would have cooed over just how attractive his friend did look, and perhaps steal a kiss. He would have made Ukitake blush for that comment he told that girl in the thirteenth division. He would have made Ukitake feel like the luckiest man in Soul Society. Because that was what friends did. That was what people did to their crushes. And Shunsui Kyōraku had a crush on his best friend. And Ukitake found it amusing, but never brought up any levels. Not to the level that was ripped away from him.  
To Shunsui, Ukitake was a treasure. To the entire world, Ukitake was so immensely special. Not a single enemy, one always open to talk regardless of rank, one who'd give countless lists of valuable information. The one the recruits to the fourth would always try to heal until he told them in could never happen. He was one everyone loved, he was the one so many wanted to keep safe so he could be theirs. Which was why he hardly went to missions in the living world, and why Shunsui held him so close. A precious treasure, his favorite one, and one which had a countdown already set up. A countdown from a bloody curse, one which made Shunsui spend countless nights at his friends side through that blood and pain. A curse which prevented him from asking for what he desired the most. A curse which had been so easily ignored, and a prize so easily stolen. Soul Society's beautiful white dove had always been pure, almost to the point jokes surrounded him that vows of chastity were taken. And the everlasting woe of ladies was when he said he was waiting for that special person. Shunsui's treasure certainly knew how to make a love story, but this was a horror story. And the weak bodied, shaking man in his arms were proof of that.  
Half an hour had past as they took the long way to avoid people. Shunsui slowly pulled out his thoughts to notice Ukitake began whimpering. It was as if the silence made him remember the events which stained him. Shunsui decided it was his job to distract his friend until they could make it to Yama-jii.  
"Jū-chan, will you keep your hair down like that? It seems that many people like it that way." Shunsui merely got something which faintly sounded like a higher pitched 'hmm' which loosely translated to 'I'll think about it later but now you have to do better to distract me than that'. Shunsui was heartbroken. He had so much wanted to start telling his friend how attractive he did look. Like a fresh and blooming flower in a garden after a winter frost. Like a pearl in the dark and deep sea. Like his most precious treasure which blood spilt to obtain. To obtain by another.  
Without any reason to Ukitake his head was pulled closer and Shunsui rested his forehead against the brim of the hat.  
"Don't cry, Jū-chan, don't be scared, don't be embarrassed. Should we take the quicker way?" Ukitake nodded and he was pulled along again. He ran through the words like a mantra, and they kept his peace as he was pulled along through Soul Society at such a pace he swore they used flash step here and there. Shunsui then stopped dead in his tracks. Ukitake looked up to see why. He then felt his heart get squeezed and wrenched from his chest. He was so close to feeling the blood of that pool over his chest.  
There underneath the rows of cherry blossom trees, was the same person who caused all of this. The same eyes filled with emotion, the same smile over his lips. The same place he sat. But this time it was different. This time Ukitake was outcasted.  
He slowly took a step back, silently telling Shunsui to go away. His friend would hear none of it. Instead, reiatsu flared up. Heads turned to see who it was, and Shunsui stormed straight over, pulling Ukitake over by his hand.  
Ukitake looked up briefly to face the glare of his fellow captain, and he murmured a greeting.  
"Kuchiki-taichou-"  
"Don't talk to him, Jū-chan. Unless he'll apologize for his son's actions." Ukitake closed his mouth like a child scorned. Shunsui went straight to the younger Kuchiki and let go of Ukitake's hands. He then picked the man up by his collar and slammed him into a tree.  
"How does that feel? You don't think anybody would find out? I'll have you exiled for this. Or I may as well kill you now-"  
"Shunsui, stop it." Shunsui looked to see Ukitake, the man still in a weak pose but with a strong voice. Shunsui shook his head, ignoring the pale man.  
"No. He hurt you, Jū-chan. He hurt you bad. And nobody will get away with that as long as I'm alive. I don't care if he does have a tittle to go along with it all. I'm going to rip him to shreds until he apologizes. Then I'll-"  
"Shunsui! I said to stop!"  
Shunsui felt a kidō hit his side and he fell to his right. He quickly caught his footing as the lieutenant slipped down from the tree. Shunsui saw Ukitake silently crying, and he threw the hat back at Shunsui.  
"Don't."  
"And why not?" Shunsui questioned him without any remorse and Ukitake lowered his head as he slowly fell to his knees next to the lieutenant.  
"Every time you swear at him or hurt him, it's like you're hitting me. I didn't want to take the next step, and he did that on his own, I'm not stupid enough to lie about it. But I'd rather it go unpunished than his death." Ukitake proved his point further by wrapping his arms around the lieutenant. "Shunsui, I love him. I love Sōjun."  
Shunsui felt like he was slapped in the face at that. His friend didn't want his protection? Ukitake was willing to let himself get raped and say nothing about it? But perhaps the worst of all was the last the last three words spoken from those lips.  
Maybe Shunsui should have seen it, but it seemed so far fetched. Yes, both men were sweet, easy to come to when someone had a problem. But they were so different at the same time. Ukitake was a leader, Sōjun was a follower. Ukitake was strong in a battle, centuries of experience made him one of the best fighters Soul Society had ever seen. Sōjun was feared to be so weak he'd die if put up against a hollow. And that was told straight from his captain and father.  
But the fact which stood out the most was the one that Ukitake didn't love him. He, the one who spent even his academy days with him, the one who was always there, always beings supportive, was merely just so. A supportive friend who had always been there. Nothing more. And why not, he shouted at himself. Sōjun was well-bred, a beautiful being just like his own treasure. Why would either settle for anything less?  
Ukitake possessively hugged the younger man, crying into his shoulder. He didn't want the man taken away from him. He knew the man crossed a boundary line which should have resulted in plenty of consequence, but Ukitake was willing to let himself be taken at whatever degree for his love.  
Ukitake softly kissed Sōjun's cheek just as he felt himself picked up. He looked up at Shunsui before striking him.  
"I want Sōjun, not you." The words made Shunsui want to smack him right back and knock some sense into his crush. But Ukitake was too precious for that.  
"Shut up, Jū-chan. This isn't the time." Shunsui growled his words and Ukitake looked wide-eyed at his friend. Shunsui, never, ever screamed, growled, or hissed. And that day he did all three. Ukitake didn't know what to do so he let himself be submissive.  
Shunsui used flash step, holding Ukitake as if he would break any moment. Ukitake cast a look behind him, but nobody followed. He was already back in tears, and Shunsui felt like he was the villain of the story.

~

The captain commander felt the change in reiatsu as if the entire world went a different color. It was powerful, and it was two merged together. And there were only two who were that powerful to fight solely with it. And he knew the worse part was that it was subconscious.  
The door slammed open and someone was cast on the ground, but done so softly it was if the other was being placed on a bed. The one put down merely curled up, being hidden by a hat and haori. A hat Yamamoto knew was Shunsui's, but a haori he knew 0belonged to Ukitake.  
Shunsui soon enough sat down on a pillow, crossing his arms and looking bitter. Both men were silent and the captain commander sighed.  
"What is the problem this time?" Both voices were speaking at the same time.  
"He's intruding on my life and treating me like he owns me."  
"He got raped and beat up and he thinks it's acceptable."  
"Well I'm not yours to think it's unacceptable!"  
"Perhaps if you were you would be able to walk out of bed in the morning!"  
Ukitake eventually threw the hat across the room with as much force as possible. It made the hat flutter to the ground, causing Ukitake to be stared at by the two others. Ukitake sobbed again, and Shunsui slowly took off his pink robe and placed it over his friend. He then hugged the white-haired man. Ukitake held Shunsui close as he sobbed his heart out.  
Yamamoto sighed. The amount of times they came in, ready to tear Soul Society to pieces only for them to make it up quickly without him saying a word was too often for his liking.  
"What's this about Ukitake-taichou being beat up?"  
Ukitake was about to speak but Shunsui covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Sōjun Kuchiki raped him. He couldn't even move when I found him. He was in really bad shape. It made what he looked like after our final exam look like children's play. He was violated, Yama-jii, and physically attacked."  
"Let me hear it from him."  
Shunsui let go of Ukitake who slowly gained his breath and spoke.  
"I- I told Sōjun I loved him. And he said he liked me back. And we flirted and he said something I didn't think he meant seriously. But I technically agreed to it before. And when I met him I didn't know he'd do it and he didn't listen to me and-"  
Ukitake chocked on his words and Shunsui slowly moved away from him. The captain commander sighed again before looking at Ukitake.  
"Sōjun Kuchiki is married, Ukitake. He has a son. His name is Byakuya."  
"I- it didn't matter!"  
"Ukitake, I don't think you're listening to reason. And Kyōraku, you're acting on impulse. Central 46 does not approve of any relationship between captains and lieutenants unless it was in place before the promotion itself. And before you even think of stunting that one, may I remind you he was born roughly nine hundred years after you became a captain. And Kyōraku, no matter what happens, Ukitake cannot be yours. The rest is none of my concern. You two are the oldest here. And quite possibly the oldest beings alive in any dimension. The only thing I could do would be to charge Sōjun Kuchiki for his actions against Ukitake. I don't need proof nor do I have to take in account Ukitake's prior agreements to it. But Ukitake will also be charged with having a relationship with a lieutenant. They could both lose their rank."  
Shunsui looked at Ukitake who clutched his head as if he had a severe headache. Shunsui wanted revenge on that lieutenant, but he knew that wasn't the most important thing to him. His most important task on hand, and perhaps the most important in his life, was to protect his best friend.  
"Then don't charge anybody and go back to drinking your tea. But when I get your position, Yama-jii, I'm taking Ukitake to be mine. By force if I must. And I promise you both that."  
Yamamoto gave a small nod, the one that said he didn't believe a word that Shunsui said nor did he care. Ukitake slowly stood up and picked up Shunsui's hat. He held it out as if it was a peace offering and the grey-eyed man took it with a genuine smile.  
"Come on, Jū-chan, let's go make some tea."  
Ukitake gave a small nod, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his haori. He was so utterly confused by everything, from Sōjun already loving somebody else to Shunsui's mixed up love confessions.  
Ukitake threw his arms around Shunsui and them nuzzled his neck.  
"When you're the captain commander, I'll be yours."  
"Well, that's somewhat in the job description, Jū-chan. But I'll treat you good."  
A firm hand cupped Ukitake's chin and lips pressed against his. His eyes flew open before closing. Shunsui wrapped his arms around the lenient figure as Ukitake slowly kissed back. Cough medicine, candy, sake, all flavors mixed in their mouths, letting each other be tasted. Tongues began touching, both trying to search the other's mouth. Hands gripped the chocolate hair, once more casting the hat astray. By the time it hit the ground the captain-commander was alone.  
With a sigh he picked it up and placed it on his desk. And there he left it as he picked up a piece of paper. Now, he was sure of the decision which plagued him his entire life in his position. And he was doing this for all of them, even for his students' love. He just needed the motivation to be shown.  
And on that paper he began writing.  
"Kyouraku Jirou Souzousa Shinsui; the person mentioned is appointed captain-commander of the Gotei 13 and captain of the 1st division."  
He folded the paper up and slipped it underneath paperwork in his desk drawer. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to be found for a very long time. He knew if he was gone, Soul Society wouldn't be in very good shape. Mainly, something must have killed him, and that something would loom over all of them. He only hoped when that time came, someone would be able to smile.

_  
Winter war, 2012

Shunsui picked up the paper and read it. A million thoughts raced through his mind, from Yama-jii's constant speeches of 'you have to hold yourself up high if you ever get my position' to Ukitake's never fading words of being his when he obtained the position. Perhaps it was all of these reasons and not the war itself which made him decide.  
The door was knocked on and he heard Nanao's voice. He didn't respond as the words were lost to him.  
"Captain, if you're here then answe-"  
"Nanao-chan, perhaps this is the last time we'll meet..."  
Shunsui looked blankly in front of him, his mind on the ones he loved. He couldn't bear any of it, truly. Never being able to call Ukitake his own, the war fatalities were too high for him to be sure he'd be able to have his friend after it all ended. And now Nanao, perhaps being lost to him forever. It seemed like everything was being ripped away from him and he had to solve not only his own sorrows, but the ones of everybody else. And the best way he could possibly do that would be to take up his sensei's advice.  
When he spoke the final word to Nanao, it wasn't just to her. It was to everybody in Soul Society, to everybody he had to protect, and to the ones he loved the most.  
"Sorry."

_

Author's comments: I absolutely love this one. Anybody else? As for it being a sad ending, well, I kind of liked that about this one. And oh, if anybody notices Shunsui was spelt Shinsui in the message Yamamoto wrote, not a typo on my part. That was how the manga translators translated it.  
Read Chapter 520 'killers not dead', pages 1, 2, and 3 for reference material.  
Sorry for anybody who I spoiled it for, but I did tell you it had spoils to chapter 520 in the introduction comments.  
As they say in French, adieu, merci, et le fin.


End file.
